Love or obssesion
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah berhubungan lebih dari 8 tahun. dan hubungan mereka berkembang menjadi hubungan yang tidak sehat. hanya berisi sex dan obsesi dari keduanya. NC 18! NC 18 NC 18 NC 18 NC 18 NC 18. [ADA INFO PENTING SOAL EVEN "CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE] Yang berminat ikut silahkan baca infonya di akhir cerita. Terima kasih banyak. eL


A fanfiction by Homin 'EL

.

**CHANKAI**

.

**Love or Obssesion**

**.**

Warn: **not for Child Under 18**

[**PENTING!** : Fanfic ini bukan Plagiat. Fanfic ini murni punya saya sendiri. Remake dari "Stand By sex and obssesion" yang tadinya ber pairing "Homin" Namun karena **Fanfic ini pernah di plagiat sekali oleh Shipper sebelah** (tidak usah saya sebutkan shipper apa, karena saya tidak suka ribut) saya tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman nantinya. Terima kasih]

Enjoy

**22.00 Seoul**

Pemuda berumur genap 25 tahun tersebut berjalan bergerombol dengan teman-temanya menuju sebuah restoran Cina 24 jam yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul yang padat. Mereka bercengkrama sangat hangat dan bersahabat. Sedikit guyonan garing yang akan di tertawakan yang lain. Keadaannya sangat nyaman, bersantai dengan teman, bersanding dengan beberapa kaleng bir setelah penat seharian bekerja… oh _perfecto_!

Namun tidak untuk Park Chanyeol setelah Hp-nya bergetar menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya, dan Chanyeol melihat sebuah ID yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya. _Oh ya__Tuhan,__tidak lagi_batinnya mengerang sambil memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum mengeser layar HP-nya ke kanan sebelum ia letakan benda metal itu di telinganya.

"Ada Apa Jongin…" Jawabnya, berusaha terdengar capek.

"_Pulang Sekarang!"_Ucap Jongin di seberang dengan nada perintah seperti biasanya. Oke tidak seperti Chanyeol suka selalu diperintah oleh Jongin. Hanya saja… itulah Kim Jongin. Suka memerintah siapapun. _Brat!_

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ada acara dengan anak-anak." Jawab Chanyeol mulai terdengar jengkel. Ia benar-benar tidak mau pulang hari ini hanya untuk sekedar mendengar omelan Jongin yang memuakkan. Dan akan berujung pertengkaran. Dan sex yang panas. Baiklah, tidak seperti Chanyeol membenci hal terakhir itu. Sex…

"_Chanyeol! Nghh... Shit! aku Sangat horny sekarang Park__**fucking**__Chanyeol! Kau pulang sekarang atau aku akan keluar mencari siapapun dan menggunakan penisnya untuk memuaskan lubangku!"_ Marah Jongin di seberang membuat Chanyeol terpatung di tempat. Wajahnya menjadi kaku.

"Kheh... lakukan Jongin… Lakukan hal itu dan kau akan menyesalinya. **Jangan macam-macam denganku!**" dan dengan kalimat itu Chanyeol membanting HPnya – mungkin untuk yang keseribu kalinya – ke atas aspal, dengan kasar.

Sehun juniornya di tempat kerja yang tadinya mau menjemputnya untuk masuk ke dalam restoran karena yang lain sudah akan memulai acara makan mereka, membuat wajah bingung dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang sedikit brutal tersebut.

"Hyung... Hp-mu- yah! Chanyeol hyung!" Apa daya, Sehun yang memunguti baterai dan juga _body_ HP Chanyeol yang berantakan di aspal, sama sekali tak digubris oleh sang pemilik _Handphone_. Chanyeol sudah melenggang pergi menuju area parkir, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bahkan bisa membuat mata Sehun terpaksa berkedip.

"Ya Tuhan…Dia bukan pembalap kan?" Desis Sehun ketika melihat mobil Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir mobilnya yang berbalut kain kulit bergestur kasar. Rahangnya kaku. Giginya terkatup. Chanyeol Marah. Sudah keberapa kalinya ini terjadi? 100? 200? 1000? Tak terhitung. Jongin Selalu bisa membuatnya marah. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin sudah hampir 8 tahun, bahkan besok adalah _anniversary_mereka. Namun 8 tahun hubungan mereka hanya tinggalah sebuah hubungan. Cinta? Apa Cinta masih ada di antara mereka? Ini bukan Cinta lagi… Jongin sudah berhenti memasak untuknya. Chanyeol berhenti mengucapkan cinta untuk Jongin. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Hari-hari mereka hanya dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran dan pertengkaran. Namun hanya satu hal yang membuat mereka tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Yaitu Sex… dan obsesi Chanyeol yang terlalu besar pada Jongin. Ini sudah bukan cinta Lagi. Ini sudah bukan cinta! ini hanya sex dan juga obsesi yang tak bisa dihentikan.

.

Sejuta kali Chanyeol berbisik, berkata, bahkan tak jarang berteriak padaJongin, bahwa Jongin adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang! Tak seorang pun boleh menyentuhnya. Namun Jongin bukan anak baik yang akan menuruti semua perkataannya. Jongin bukan Jongin 8 tahun yang lalu, yang masih sangat polos dan manis. 23 tahun Jongin adalah Jongin dewasa yang binal. Dan 23 tahun Jongin adalah Jongin yang penggila sex. Chanyeol tidak Yakin Jongin masih butuh cintanya. Nyatanya, Jongin hanya butuh penisnya yang besar untuk mengoyak lubangnya yang rakus setiap hari. Tidak seperti Chanyeol keberatan. Chanyeol sangat menyukainya. Sex dengan Jongin bagaikan udara yang setiap hari ia hirup untuk hidup. Jangan sebut mereka bercinta. Karena mereka tidak melakukanya dengan manis. Tidak pernah.

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya dengan gesit sebelum keluar, menutup mobilnya kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'BAM' yang keras. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang dengan langkah yang lebar dan cepat. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membiarkan Jongin. Bukan lelucon saat Jongin bilang akan menemukan orang lain untuk memuaskannya. Kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol yang menolak perintah Jongin agar cepat pulang akhirnya mendapati Jongin yang sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang _Cleaning Service_ yang berwajah sangat tampan (walau tak setampan Chanyeol) di depan pintu apartemen mereka, bahkan sang _Cleaning Service_ tampan tersebut meremas pantat Jongin sensual . Dan itu sukses membuat darah Chanyeol mendidih. Setelahnya, Chanyeol mengoyak lubang Jongin selama satu bulan penuh tanpa istirahat, hanya makan dan sedikit tidur, bahkan Chanyeol sengaja mengambil cuti panjang dari pekerjaannya hanya untuk menghajar lubang Jongin yang tak pernah kendor tersebut. Tak lupa dengan beberapa tamparan di pipi wajahnya maupun pantatnya hingga membuat kulitnya meremang merah, dan juga pukulan yang tak terlalu keras namun cukup membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah. Tak luput juga begitu banyaknya jambakan di rambutnya serta benturan ke dinding atau tembok yang keras. Dan juga teriakan yang brutal agar Jongin mengerti bahwa **Jongin hanya miliknya seorang**. **Tak seorangpun boleh menyentuhnya. Tak seorang pun boleh memilikinya!** Dan tak begitu lama _Cleaning Service_ tak berdosa tersebut dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Park Chanyeol tak pernah main-main.

.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan apartemennya yang elegan. Ia menekan tombol kombinasi sebelum melenggang masuk kedalam… dan...

"Mftt..nnnh" ia diserang oleh Jongin yang telanjang bulat. Jongin menciumnya brutal dan Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan sebelah kakinya. Ia gerakkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pinggang Jongin yang ramping dan menggesekkan telapak tangannya di atas kulit tan Jongin yang selembut sutra tersebut. Tak rugi Chanyeol selalu membiayai Jongin untuk SPA-nya yang selalu menghabiskan jutaan Won tersebut. Lihat kulit Jongin yang begitu halus dan lembut tersebut dan itu semua **milik Park Chanyeol.**

Mereka masih berciuman panas dan ganas. Saliva yang meluncur dari sela ciuman mereka menandakan betapa panas dan dalam ciuman mereka. Jongin meremas surai Chanyeol yang semerah darah. Meremasnya kuat hingga Chanyeol sedikit kesakitan, namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Jongin memang selalu begitu.

Chanyeol mengganti posisi mereka dan mendorong Jongin kasar pada tembok apartemen mereka yang kokoh. Chanyeol mengangkat Tubuh Jongin sebelum kedua kaki Jongin melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol dan pantat kenyal tersebut melayang indah di udara. Ciuman panas mereka tetap berlanjut sampai Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan bernafas di telinga Jongin.

"_Fuck_.. Jongin.. _fuck_!" umpatnya sambil menciumi kulit rahang Jongin yang eksotis.

"Ah… Chanyeol… Chanyeol… _I'm so horny_ Chanyeol, aku ingin penismu sekarang!" Jongin meminta dengan nafas yang frustasi. Chanyeol melihat wajah Jongin yang benar adanya dipenuhi oleh nafsu yang kotor. Dan itu membuat libidonya naik. _Fuck!_Umpatnya lagi dalam hati.

Chanyeol memasukan Langsung dua jarinya kedalam lubang Jongin, yang ternyata sudah basah berlumuran _lube_. Dan Chanyeol terbelalak mendapatkan fakta itu. Chanyeol memasukan langsung ke empat jarinya kedalam lubang Jongin dan membuat Jongin bergetar dan menimbulkan desahan nikmat disertai rasa sakit yang tak ketara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku datang huh? Kau benar-benar akan mencari orang selain aku untuk masuki lubang berdosamu ini huh?" Desisan dalam Chanyeol menusuk gendang telinga Jongin dan membuatnya merintih karena Chanyeol makin kasar bermain dengan keempat jarinya di dalam lubang Jongin.

"Apa kau mau kejadian setahun yang lalu terulang lagi huh? Jawab, Jongin…" Desisan Chanyeol makin kejam terdengar di telinga Jongin yang sudah basah oleh saliva Chanyeol. karena Chanyeol selalu suka menjilatinya seperti lollipop.

Jongin menggeleng frustasi. Jongin memang anak nakal. Tapi ia bukan anak yang akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama sampai dua kali. Namun Jongin adalah anak yang pintar. Karena kejadian setahun yang lalu, Jongin selalu mengancam Chanyeol untuk pulang cepat dengan hal itu. Dan lihat hasilnya, ia selalu berhasil. Chanyeol selalu pulang dengan cepat. Karena obsesi Chanyeol padanya terlalu besar. Ia bahkan tak lagi melihat cinta disana. Mungkin masih ada. Tapi entah di mana, tersembunyi dalam labirin kecil. Karena semua obsesi itu menyembunyikanya. Dan bahkan Jongin bukan anak-anak lagi. Dan Chanyeol masih suka memanggilnya anak Nakal. Yang benar saja.

"Nghh… Chanyeol~ ah.. aku nghh.. aku ingin penismu! Aku tidak ingin jarimu! Aku ingin penismu sekarang!" Jongin berteriak tanpa nada memohon sedikitpun. Semua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bernada perintah dan Chanyeol tak suka itu. Tidak seperti Chanyeol bisa merubahnya. Karena itulah Kim Jongin. Yang sangat membuatnya gila.

"Tutup mulutmu keparat!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menekan keempat jarinya lebih dalam ke dalam lubang Jongin yang kini sudah sangat basah.

Chanyeol mencium pipi Jongin dan merembet ke telinga Jongin.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Jongin, Disini yang memerintah hanya aku, bukan kau! kau hanya diperbolehkan mendesah dan meneriakan namaku." bisik Chanyeol rendah di daun telinga Jongin, membuat bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri. Sudah ribuan kali Chanyeol berucap seperti itu. Namun tetap bisa membuatnya terangsang lebih panas dan membuatnya semakin ingin dipenuhi oleh penis Chanyeol yang sangat besar. Ia tidak kuat! Jongin ingin sekali menjatuhkan Chanyeol ke lantai dan memasukan penis Chanyeol ke lubangnya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar agar hasratnya cepat terpenuhi. Namun tak bisa. Chanyeol-lah yang memegang semua kendali.

Chanyeol membuka gespernya dan menarik retsleting celanaya setelah membuka kancingnya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol tak meresa repot untuk melepas celana dan _boxer_ nya atau hanya sekedar menurunkannya sampai mata kaki, bahkan lutut. Ia biarkan penisnya keluar dari balik celana dan _boxer_nya sebelum ia hantamkan penisnya yang besarnya tak usah diragukan tersebut ke dalam _hole_ Jongin yang lapar.

"AHHCK!" Jongin berteriak dan tercekat di tengorokannya mendapati serangan mendadak Chanyeol. Tidak seperti Jongin membencinya, ini hanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada surai lembut Chanyeol, tak peduli bahwa Chanyeol juga merintih karenanya, kulit kepalanya serasa akan lepas dari tengkoraknya karena cengkraman Jongin yang terlalu kuat.

"Ahh.. Chanyeol~.. nghh Chanyeol Chan~ Chanyeol Chanyeol ahh! Chanyeol!" Jongin merancau nama Chanyeol dalam desahanya. Chanyeol mengoyak lubang Jongin dan menggerakkan pinggulnya begitu cepat hingga membuat Jongin susah bernafas. Ia makin cepat dan dalam hingga penisnya yang besar membentur prostat Jongin dengan tepat.

"AHHHH! AHH YAH NGH… DISANA CHANYEOL! AHH~~ DISANAH! LAGI! LAGI! ANGHH AHH!" Jongin berteriak sangat kencang tak peduli bahwa suaranya bisa membuat tetangganya bangun. Jongin mencengkeram surai Chanyeol erat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih menandakan betapa erat cengkraman itu. Matanya terpejam nikmat. Kemudian matanya terbuka dan masih menciptakan teriakan-teriakan nikmat yang sebagian besar hanya berisi nama Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Jongin… Aku ingin membuat pantat mu berdarah, aku ingin mengoyak pantat mu nghh yang sempit ini sampai kau tak bisa berjalan keesokkan harinya.. ah.. aku ingin membasahinya dengan semenku Jongin… ah.. nikmat.. ngh.. _fuck_ Jongin! Kau hanya milikku! Hanya milikku ngh.. HANYA MILIKKU!" Chanyeol mulai berbicara kotor di telinga Jongin, walau desahan kenikmatan juga tak bisa luput dari bibir yang penuh tersebut.

Chanyeol menghajar lubang Jongin hingga tubuhnya berasa sangat panas. Dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan dinding Jongin mencengkeram penisnya kuat dan membuat Chanyeol hampir mati saking nikmatnya. Dan ia tahu Jongin sebentar lagi akan mencapai orgasmenya. Chanyeol tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan membentur prostat Jongin lebih keras dan cepat! membuat Jongin makin menggila.

"AHHHH Chanyeol! AHH! NGG~ AHH.. AHH Chanyeol! Ahh Chan aku- nghhhh aku- Mau- AHHHHH" Keluar… dan pecah sudah… Jongin orgasme dengan menggila. Penisnya yang keras tanpa sentuhan apapun kini mengeluarkan semua cairan putih yang hangat itu, semen Jongin yang masih kental membasahi perut dan dadanya yang telanjang dan sebagian mengotori baju Chanyeol yang mahal. Namun belum berakhir… Chanyeol masih menghajar lubangnya dengan ganas. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol menyusul tak kalah parah.

Chanyeol benar-benar membasahi lubang Jongin dengan semennya yang panas! Bahkan menetes cairan berwarna pink di sela penis Chanyeol yang masih tertanam di lubang panas Jongin. Tak memungkiri, Chanyeol memang membuat lubang Jongin sedikit berdarah. Fakta bahwa Jongin tak mempersiapkan lubangnya dengan benar. Jongin hanya membasahi lubangnya dengan Lube.

Chanyeol menyapu cairan pink perpaduan semennya dan juga sedikit darah tersebut dari paha Jongin. Lalu ia melihat cairan itu yang kini mengotori jemarinya, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya lalu ia bawa jemarinya yang kotor ke depan wajah Jongin yang masih kehilangan setengah jiwanya.

"Lihat." perintah Chanyeol pada Jongin

"Kau memang anak nakal, Jongin… Kau sengaja membuatku marah, karena Kau suka permainan Kasarku saat aku sedang marah. kau suka aku melukaimu, ya kan? Kau suka dengan warna cairan pink ini yang akan keluar dari lubangmu, iya kan? Jawab, Jongin!" Chanyeol berucap kejam. Menghantarkan perasaan sedikit takut pada tubuhnya yang bergetar. Namun ia tak pernah takut. Karena ia Kim Jongin.

"Kau lebih suka aku memintamu untuk melukaiku atau orang lain melukaiku…" Dan mulut Jongin yang kotor tak pernah mau menerima kekalahan, bermain dengan amarah Chanyeol adalah kesenangan sendiri baginya. Tak seperti ia serius dengan semua omong kosongnya. Nyatanya ia tak mau kejadian satu tahun yang lalu terulang. Disekap di rumah lebih dari 1 bulan hanya untuk sex… makan sedikit, tidur, sex… pukulan,teriakan,sex… benturan,tamparan,sex… lalu teriakan lagi. 1 tahun yang lalu Jongin sudah cukup merasakan apa yang dinamakan Neraka Park Chanyeol. Dan ia benar-benar tak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan berhenti menggoda Kekasihnya. Sekali lagi Jongin bukan anak Baik-Baik.

"Terus berucap dengan mulut kotormu, Jongin… atau kau ingin kejadian satu tah-"

"Aku tidak mau! Jadi diamlah BRENGSEK! _AND FUCK ME AGAIN! HARD_!" Jongin memotong Chanyeol dan akhirnya berteriak frustasi. Kebutuhan seksualnya yang lebih dari orang normal membuat Jongin menjadi pemuda paling binal seantero korea. Tangannya menarik tengkuk leher Chanyeol dan membawanya ke dalam Ciuman yang dalam dan panas. Tidak seperti Chanyeol keberatan.

**06.00 am Rumah Park Chanyeol**

Jongin menggenjot penis Chanyeol yang kini tenggelam di dalam lubangnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Chanyeol yang terbaring di kasur king size mereka memegang pinggul Jongin yang kini bergerak liar di atasnya. Membantu tubuh ramping tersebut untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan liar. Tak cukup 1 atau 2 jam bagi mereka untuk bercinta… sebenarnya ini _"Wild Sex"_ karena bercinta tak akan selama itu dan sekasar mereka. Bercinta mengandung pelukan setelah orgasme dan saling mengatakan kata Cinta. Tak seperti mereka yang hanya berupa cengkraman kasar serta makian yang terdengar laknat.

Desahan demi desahan masih tercipta jelas di ruangan mewah tersebut, walau suara Jongin kini sudah sedikit serak dan hampir seperti menangis atau mungkin sudah menangis. Mungkin lubang pantatnya sangat sakit dan terasa terbakar. Namun Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol, sampai akhir dialah yang tak akan pernah puas dengan tubuh Jongin yang sudah bagai Candu.

"Ah Chanyeol… _fuck_… Aku…hiks… mencintaimu Chanyeol... nghhh kumohon sudah hentikan..." Jongin memohon di atas tubuh Chanyeol yang basah akan keringat dan semen mereka. Dan **Cinta?** Hanya ia sebutkan ketika ia memohon sesuatu, hal ini mempan sewaktu-waktu namun tak setiap saat. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau Yang memintanya _Love_… Jangan membuatku kecewa nghh.." **Love?** hanya ia pakai saat sedang menyindir Jongin. Berhenti? Berarti teruskan sampai Jongin pingsan. Otaknya mulai terbisa dengan pengertian bertolak belakang dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Jongin yang berdosa.

"Nghhhh aku mencintaimu Hyung… Sungguh ahh.. hyung sungguh.. aku.. Ahhhhhh~ " Orgasme yang entah keberapa kalinya dan membuat Jongin terkapar di atas Chanyeol. Tak berdaya.

"Aku tahu, kita berhenti…" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit lebut dan sedikit sendu. Sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Nyatanya ia lemah saat Jongin memanggilnya Hyung. Itu bahkan lebih besar efeknya dari pada kata Cinta.

Jongin berseringai iblis di tengkuk Chanyeol. Ia sangat tahu kelemahan belahan jiwanya tersebut.

"10 menit… dan kita lanjut lagi." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat jauh dari kata sendu dan lembut.

"_Fuck!_" Desis Jongin. _Soulmate my ass_!

Dan kini Chanyeol yang menciptakan seringai kemenangan tersebut.

**END**

**Mohon jangan salahkan kakak. Karena fanfic kakak rata-rata emang edan. **

**Bagi Para ChanKai Lover Saya Baru saja membuat Froub Di FB kalau mau gabung silahkan. Saya akan sangat senang ini nama groubnya **

"**ChanKai Shipper Indonesia"**

**Dan ada info PENTING! lagi yang wajib di baca**

Saya panitia ChanKai Event: **"ChanKai Forever Love" (CFL)** mengundang Anda untuk mengikuti event Fanfiction Challenge ini. :)

Judul Event :ChanKai Forever Love.  
Waktu : **1 jully – 1 agustus**.  
Bentuk event : Fanfiction Challenge

Berikut ini rinciannya lengkapnya:

-

Chingu deul ikut dan berpartisipasi dalam event CFL (ChanKai Forever Love) yuk. :)

selamat siang para Author dan penggemar ChanKai dimanapun kalian berada. :D Selamat datang di event  
ChanKai kali ini, yang diberi judul: ChanKai Forever Love

ChanKai Forever Love adalah sebuah event challenge untuk menantang kreativitas Author dalam merangkai jalinan plot serta konflik yang mengangkat kedua karakter utama (Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin/KAI) dengan sifat dan karakteristik yang beragam. Karena bagi kami kebebasan menulis adalah yang terpenting dalam membuat sebuah fanfiction.

Ada pun peraturan-peraturan dan deskripsi Event, sebagai berikut:

- Bentuk Event adalah karya Fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia dengan media publish : / / www . fanfiction . net (akun masing-masing)

- Setiap peserta diperbolehkan berpartisipasi tidak ada batas maksimal untuk fanfic yang akan di posting.

- Karakter utama adalah Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin/KAI

- Main Pairing adalah ChanKai, side pairings dibebaskan asal tidak melebihi proporsi dari main pairing.

- Fanfiksi Bebas menggunakan tema apa saja.

- Setting yang digunakan boleh AU (Chanyeol sebagai polisi, Jongin sebagai bidan, DLL)  
atau semi-canon/AR ( Chanyeol sebagai member EXO yang sudah keluar, Jongin member exo yang terkena penyakit kangker)  
atau canon/REAL ( fanfic yang berisi penggalan-penggalan fakta dari kehidupan sehari-hari ChanKai = example Chanyeol yang mengantarkan Kai kerumah sakit saat ia cedera dari latihan, dan saat mereka pulang, mereka mampir kerestoran MAMA nya Chanyeol [viva polo] dan diner bersama. Chanyeol juga menuliskan tiga kalimat di white board yang berkata 1. Mom i love u (pcy) 2. Happiness delight 3. Finaly dating with Kai (akhirnya berkencan dengan Kai)  
[note: mungkin beberapa author thidak tahu akan hal ini. Namun hal ini benar nyata. Kalau perlu pembuktian. Bisa mantion saya di parkyeokai , nanti pasti bakal saya kasih Foto dan juga fanaccnya. ]

- Fanfiksi yang berbentuk oneshot, batas MINIMAL kata adalah 1000 words

- genre bebas. ANGST,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP,HURT/COMFORT,COMEDY,FAMILY,SCI-FI, DLL . BEBAS

- Rated Bebas. M,T,K,G namun... karena sebentar lagi juga menjelang bulan puasa Ramadhan. Admin sarankan untuk tidak membuat Rated M yang eksplisit.

**- Fanfiksi di-publish pada rentang waktu 1 juli sampai dengan 1 agustus .**

**- WAJIB Mencantumkan "For event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE" di summary fanfiksi Anda**

panitia dalam event ini (beserta penname-nya) adalah:  
EL  
Penname: Homin 'EL  
Twitter : ParkYeolKai  
FB : Niaelfazen Anggraeni (tolong ngewall/inbox dulu kalau mau nge add. Biar saya tahu kalau kalian bagian dari Chankai Shipper)

Partisipasi chingu deul sekalian adalah yang utama dan yang diharapkan. Selamat menulis dan mari perbanyak arsip ChanKai di FFN, salah satunya melalui meramaikan event ini dengan karya fanfiksi ChanKai kalian. :)

Semoga event ini juga bisa mempererat hubungan antar ChanKai Shipper dimanapun kalian berada.  
ChanKai is Love!

Salam Dari admin  
**EL**


End file.
